


Kiss me

by Nana_yv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: no plot just OsaMei doing their thing.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo & Miya Osamu, Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 40





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to add here, but I hope those of you who read it can enjoy this   
> 🤍

* * *

Shugo and Osamu were just arriving at their flat after they had a few more drinks at Miya Onigiri.

It wasn’t for any special occasion, but it sort of had become a habit of them. Maybe, if anything, it was a token to the memory of when they had first met and as they continued to see each other they kept holding on to this tiny tradition.

Having had the intention to head to bed right away once they got home, they pretty quickly got rid of that plan as they could hardly keep their hands to themselves on their way back.

Barely making it to their flat as the tension between them grew so strong, Shugo didn’t hesitate even a moment before he pulled Osamu into a kiss as soon as the door fell shut behind them.

Claiming his lips into a greedy kiss, he pressed him back against the cold metal surface of the door. 

Devouring his mouth, licking and sucking on his lips while he began to play with his tongue, rubbing and twisting it against Osamu’s, his hands moved lower. Giving Osamu’s firm and delicate ass a teasing squeeze.

Almost lifting him up as his leg slid between his thighs to rub against his groin, he adjusted the difference of their heights, panting against his lips.

“Fuck, ya feel so good.”

Jerking him closer, Shugo made Osamu feel his cock as he ground against him. The heat radiating through the fabric of his pants, he growled against his lips, rolling his fingers into Osamu’s ass, kneading it while wishing he could just tear open his jeans to touch him directly, he tilted his head to kiss his neck.

Letting out a moaned laughter Osamu bit his lip, hands rushing between them to unzip Shugo’s pants, not even a glimpse of hesitation in his action, as he leaned his head back onto the door, looking at Shugo’s eyes seductively as he saw his lips glistening with saliva.

“Just fuck me already.” He pleaded full of frustration and far from wanting any foreplay, feeling the excitement rising through his body like a fire, as he moved his hand into Shugo’s pants to wrap his hands around his cock.

Hissing at the sensation of Osamu grabbing his cock, Shugo growled, his hand whacking onto the door next to Osamu’s face as he unbothered by the sudden thud began to jerk him off.

Clicking his lips, he reached for Osamu’s wrists pulling them away, taking half a step back to look into Osamu’s eyes.

“Here?” He asked with a grin, licking his lips temptingly.

Looking up into the taller man’s eyes flickering with desire, Osamu nodded obedient wanting to free his hands from Shugo’s grip but failing miserably, moaning in reply.

“Yeah.”

The excitement pooling in the pits of his stomach, Shugo didn’t hesitate to spin Osamu around, pushing his hands above his head against the door.

Palms pressed flat onto the cool surface, Osamu trembled wanting to move them as soon as Shugo let go of his hands wanting when he stops him immediately.

“Ah ah ah, don’t move...leave them there.”

He ordered, causing Osamu’s lips to escape an impatient moan as he followed his demand.

Shivering in anticipation, Osamu turned his face towards the door as he felt Shugo’s large hands caress his body.

Starting from his arms, he moved them to his back and further down his sides until he hugged him from behind. Wrapping his arms around his slender waist to caress his cock, playing with his front.

Massaging over his shape hidden and trapped behind the tightness of his black jeans, Shugo let out a sympathising sigh.

“This must feel uncomfortable.”

Making short work, Shugo didn’t hesitate to pull down Osamu’s pants together with his underwear until they were at the level of his ankles, going down on him with the same motion.

Placing a tender kiss onto the smooth skin of his ass, he gave his left cheek a slap, watching it wiggle from the impact as the corners of his lips grew into a pleased smile.

“Gorgeous.” Shugo complimented before guiding Osamu’s feet out of the tubes of his jeans before fondling his calves up to the inside of Osamu’s thighs where he stopped his hands to place them on each side of his legs.

Rippling in an endearing deep voice, he put another kiss onto them.

“Spread ya legs, for me.”

His breath husky, Osamu could feel the heat tickling against his skin as he clenched his hands, stepping further apart when Shugo already cupped his globes to spread them apart as well.

Catching his breath at the feeling of Shugo’s tongue pushing against the twitching place, making him let out a throaty moan.

Trying to muffle it with hands, Shugo repeated the same thing he did just a moment ago again, forcing another just as pleasing whine out of him as he threw his head back, arching his back as his legs started to feel weak, as his body melted into the pleasure, feeling his hand reach for his cock as well. 

“Shu...st...stop...I...I can no more gonna come...please...argh...stop...”

Moaning to the sensation of Shugo’s tongue invading his insides, Osamu felt his knees really wanting to collapse as his hands clutched onto the door frame, searching for support as the moistness of his palms just left them screeching down the smooth surface.

His lips starting to feel lonely as his body melted more into the pleasure of Shugo’s touch, he began to unconsciously kiss and lick the door.

Saliva dripping down his chin as Shugo began to twist his tongue deliciously playing him in the front and the back, when he noticed how quiet Osamu had become.

Gazing up to him, interrupting his motion, Shugo’s eyes grew wide in disbelieve, noticing his boyfriend’s lips pressed against the cold and hard surface, cheeks flushed in a beautiful peach coloured tone as he figured out what made him turn this quiet.

Urging him to stop he got up to stand behind him, brushing back Osamu’s hair and making him turn his face to the side while pressing his hips against Osamu’s ass.

“If ya wanted to kiss so badly, ya could have just told me.”

Pulling out his cock while aligning his hips into the right position, he rubbed his cock between his moist cheeks. 

Letting out a relieved sigh, Osamu pushed back into Shugo’s cock. “Then kiss me and give it to me. I beg ya.”

Osamu didn’t need to beg, Shugo wanted to be inside him as much as Osamu did and not a second later, his lips were back on Shugo’s as he helped guiding his cock into the still tight but thanks to Shugo’s efforts, softened ring of muscles.

Crying out in pleasure as he felt the heat entering his body, Osamu tipped his hips, arching his back far enough to take all of Shugo in, when the sweet sounds of his moans made Shugo even more excited.

“Yes..! Ah fuck!”

Swallowing the lump inside his throat, Shugo increased his speed fucking Osamu against the door, holding on to his hips as he pound into him.

While on the other hand, Osamu desperately tried to hold back his moans, Shugo was not the least bit bothered about what their neighbours would think of it.

To him hearing Osamu’s endearing cries, were the most beautiful sound he ever listened to and the thought that he was the one making him so vulnerable flipped a switch inside him, wanting to tease him more.

Keeping his pace, Shugo clenched into Osamu’s hips.

Fingertips digging into his delicate skin, he set their pace before he wrapped one arm around Osamu again, hugging him with his left arm, he pressed the palm of his right hand down onto Osamu’s lower stomach.

Bending forward to meet Osamu’s lips, he sighed, feeling the motion of his cock stirring up Osamu’s insides as his palm slid further down to touch Osamu’s sex, thriving to make them cum at the same time while keeping his rhythm until they both could no longer hold back and came as Osamu demanded Shugo to kiss him again.

Breath muffled by another deep kiss as the traces of Shugo’s orgasm filled Osamu’s insides with warmth while his own splatted against the door, his body collapsed against Shugo’s.

Gasping for air, Osamu reached back to pull on Shugo’s hair, stealing another kiss from the taller one, he grinned exhausted but far from being done when he invited him for more.

“That felt great, but for the next round...let’s move things to the bed.”

Eyes glistening with seduction, Shugo felt a shiver run down his spine when he turned Osamu around to pick him up and carry him into their bedroom for round number two.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave me kudos or a comment. Thank you so much in advance 🤍
> 
> you can find me on twitter [@yv_nana](https://twitter.com/yv_nana) for updates or other information.


End file.
